


Do you want to watch anime with me?

by GillslikeaFish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillslikeaFish/pseuds/GillslikeaFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending some time watching Ushijima struggle with interacting with others and being lonely, Tendou decides to befriend him, and what better way to make friends than to watch anime together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to watch anime with me?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I added them in the tags, but Semi, Reon, and Yamagata make brief appearances (they aren't really relevant though, honestly I just wanted them to be included)
> 
> This fic is mostly just Ushijima and Tendou becoming friends as first years, so yeah, pls enjoy! (but I must warn you my spelling and grammer are not the best)

The practices at Shiratorizawa had never been a walk in the park, as expected from a power house school. They were long and arduous, filled with endless cycles of blocking, spiking, serving, and receiving. Long hours devoted to make them stronger, to make them the strongest. Admittedly this wasn't Tendou's idea of fun (his idea of fun consisted of him sitting in his room, eating chocolate ice cream, and watching anime), but he wanted to play, he wanted to knock down his enemies and get stronger. Most of all he wanted to play alongside  _him._

Thinking about playing along side the powerful ace was enticing. Tendou's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a volleyball _smacking_  against the polished wood floors of the gym. Such a sound could have only been generated by one person.

Tendou looked over to see Ushijima walk away from the net. He was being complemented and praised for his powerful spike, but all he did in response was nod. Ushijima seemed uneasy (is that even possible?) and Tendou could only imagine why. " _He's so awkward."_

_"_ Hey Eita, do you have any classes with Ushijima-kun?" 

Semi took a sip from his water bottle and turned to look at Tendou with a strange expression. He took another drink and sat down besides him.

"With Ushijima? I don't think so and if we do he doesn't talk to me. Why though? and what's with that smile? you better not be planing something."

Was he smiling? maybe. Tendou had been told that his lips curled upwards at the corners making it look like he was always smiling. (and by told he meant taunted) He turned to look at Ushijima once again and felt his lips curl up more. Maybe he was.

"He seems lonely don't you think? He never talks to anyone unless it's about volleyball." Tendou looked over one more time. He saw Ushijima and coach Washijou talking, or really, he saw Washijou talking and Ushijima nodding along to what he was saying. _"What a nerd."_  

"Really? he always seemed like a generally cold person to me, I mean, he doesn't talk and when he does it comes across as pretty rude and disrespectful. I don't know anyone who's actually friends with him either."

"Are you guys talking about Ushijima-kun?" The two of them recognized that voice, they turned to see Reon walking towards them with water bottles in his hands. He handed one to Tendou before taking a seat as well and continued. "I don't know him that well either, but I don't think he's not a bad guy. He's very...Honest? he means well is what I'm trying to say." 

"Yeah, that's Ushjima-kun for you. He's very straight forwards with his words, he doesn't hold back with them you know? I don't think he means to be rude though, if anything I don't think he understands that others think it's rude." 

The three of them turned to see Yamagata. He had bruises all over his arms and was carrying his own bottle and went to sit down with them.  _"Libero training must be rough."_ thought Tendou.

"I get what you mean, I don't think he understands social cues." said Semi "It doesn't seem like he can read the atmosphere either."

They changed the subject, something video game related, but all Tendou could think about was Ushijima and how he really was friendless. By the time Tendou had gotten out of the changing room he realized he had forgotten his bag and when back to the gym to retrieve it. He saw Ushijima in the gym with a few others but he couldn't help but feel bad for Ushijima. He seemed so...alone. Even with the others crowding around him Tendou could tell that none of them actually cared about how Ushijima felt, either that or they ignored it all together.

_"don't worry Miracle boy, as of tomorrow you're gonna have yourself your very own best friend."_

\---------------------------------------------

The morning was slow and boring as it always was, what with class seemingly lasting forever, and the teachers droning on and on about something they would all forget by the time lunch came. Everyone seemed to look half asleep, some even looking like the zombies from that one anime that had the girls with the giant tits. (isn't that every anime?) The situation seemed so surreal that Tendou couldn't even believe it was happening. He had also found out that Ushijima was actually in his class.

Tendou's gaze shifted to him. He seemed tired but had his eyes focussed on the board as if he were trying to stare through it. Tendou turned his attention back to the teacher and then to the clock. " _only a few more minutes, after that the two of us will be on the wonderful road to friendship."_

"All right then everyone, don't forget the test we will be having next week. You're dismissed." The teacher said, and with on final wave she exited the room and everyone began moving to find their friends. 

_"Here goes nothing"_ thought Tendou.

He moved forward pushing his way through his fellow classmates and found his way to Ushijima's desk.

He sat straight and was looking out the window next to him, the wind blowing in his hair. Tendou couldn't help but think that he looked like some shonen anime protagonist and laughed. Ushijima heard and turned to him tilting his head in confusion.

"It's nice to finally meet you I'm-"

"Tendou Satori, I know who you are."

Tendou was surprised that he knew him. The two of them hadn't talked or interacted aside from the occasional wave and nod. He was pleased to say the least. "And you're Ushijima Wakatoshi, the future ace of the Shiratorizawa volleyball team."

"Are you mocking me?"

Ushijima's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Tendou take a seat next to him and take out his own lunch.

"No, actually I came here to ask you if you wanted to come to mine and Eita's dorm to watch some anime. So what do you say."

Tendou looked up from his lunch and examined Ushijima's face. He looked surprised, his eyes widening slightly before returning to the way they were before. For a moment he looked nervous and then that nervousness was replaced with skepticism, as if he thought Tendou was pulling a prank on him.

"I don't know much about anime."

"That's fine. There was a time when I didn't know what it was either, and if you don't like it we could always just watch some movies or maybe some documentaries. Whatever you want to do."

"Is it really okay? Won't it be a bother for your roommate?"

"Don't worry about it Miracle boy. Besides, Eita has cram school today so he won't be back until late."

"Miracle boy?" Ushijima looked confused again. He tilted his head again and Tendou couldn't help but feel embarrassed that he had called Ushijima that.

"It's a nick name, but if you don't like it I won't say it anymore."

"No, it's fine. Why Miracle boy?" 

Ushijima looked genuinely interested. He had never been given a nickname before, and if he had then the person probably stopped calling him it because they thought he didn't like it. For some reason he thought he wouldn't like them, but he felt happy with what Tendou had called him.

"Cause' you know, you're a real miracle. The way you play volleyball is so amazing it's almost unreal, so I call you miracle boy...So is it okay if i call you that.?"

"yes."

"Okay cool!"

Ushijima continued on with his lunch but unlike usual it wasn't quiet and he wasn't alone. Tendou continued talking. He talked a lot and about a lot of things, things that Ushijima didn't understand or wasn't familiar with, but he listened. Normally people would be put off by his quietness, they thought he didn't listen or didn't want to be bothered, but he didn't mind. He wanted friends but he was never good at making any, people would try to get close to him, they would try and talk to him and he would listen but they all gave up eventually. He was happy that Tendou stayed with him and continued conversing with him, he felt as if he had an actual friend.

\---------------------------------------------  

The walk back to the dorms consisted of Tendou going on about anime and how cool it was. He talked animatedly about the different types and the different characters and the plots. Ushijima didn't know much about anime, but he listened intently to what Tendou had to say and absorbed every bit of information.

He looked at Tendou's face and watched it twist into an expression of disgust and then watched as it morphed into one of pure joy as he chattered on. Ushijima recalled how he was once told that he had about as many expressions as a rock (more like a volleyball). Thinking about the comment now made him upset, but looking at Tendou made him happy. He smiled.

"Ushijima-kun did you just _smile_?" 

"I'm not sure, did I?"

"The gods have blessed me today. First I manage to convince Ushijima-kun to watch anime with me and then he smiles!? What a wonderful time to be alive!"

Ushijima was confused. He stopped walking. Was a small smile really worth such a big reaction? He had never experienced such a thing, often times people couldn't tell the difference between his regular expression and an expression of happiness, but Tendou seemed to be able to pick out his emotions, he read Ushijima like an open book.

A few minutes had passed and Tendou grew worried by Ushijima's silance.

"Hey, Ushijima-kun what's wrong? Did I make you upset? I did, didn't I. I'm sorry sometimes I just don't know when to shut up, I-I'm sorry."

Tendou looked down, just when he thought it was going well he ruined it. He stopped and his grip on his bag began to tighten.

Ushijima stopped as well. He looked at Tendou and saw the expression of sadness take over his face. He didn't mean to, he wanted to be friends, but somehow he managed to mess it up.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not used to people going through all the trouble to get to know me. I was... surprised when you talked to me and I, I was happy."

"Really?"

Tendou looked up, his eyes hopeful and sparkling with joy. "Does that mean you still want to watch anime with me, even though I upset you?"

"You didn't upset me, and yes I still want to watch."

Tendou was over joyed. He straightened immediately and began leading Ushijima to his dorm once again. "All right let's go! what are you waiting for Miracle boy? Follow me!"

And Ushijima did. 

\---------------------------------------------

"So... did you like it? If you're confused I can try and explain it to you."

Tendou looked at him nervously awaiting Ushijima's answer. He got up and took the Sailor Moon DvD out and cleaned it off. It had turned quiet and Ushijima's lack of response only made Tendou's uneasiness grow.

"Did she die? At the end she turned into an angel does that mean..."

Ushijima trailed off and turned his head to face Tendou.

"Huh, oh....yes?" Tendou watched as Ushijima's expression dampened and quickly added, "But she gets reborn, and so does everyone else. She and the others are fine."

Ushijima's face grew calm as he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once again. "That's good." he said, sounding relieved.

"Yeah."

Tendou was relieved as well, he felt like a heavy wight had been lifted off his chest as he laid down. He closed his eyes and without a second thought he opened his mouth. "Thanks, by the way." It was so quietly spoken that Tendou didn't think Ushijima had heard him. As he got up he was given a response that he didn't expect.

"Thank you for inviting me." 

Tendous eyes grew wide and a smile began to play at his lips before they died down. "You know, when I first saw you I was jealous of all the people that were drawn to you. To me it seemed like you were someone who was capable of having all the friends in the world, but when I looked closer you seemed so lonely."

"I don't think that I've ever had a friend before. The people who would call me that were always so quick to change their minds, they would talk to me and give up when I wouldn't respond. I'm no good with words, every time I say something it makes people angry and it would drive them away, so when you kept speaking to me I was happy."

Tendou's jaw hung open as he listened to Ushijima.

Ushijima looked down and began fiddling with his fingers waiting for Tendou to say something in return.

"I think that up until recently I wasn't able to make friends either. When I was younger I would get made fun of for my appearance. The other kids would call me a monster and they would push me onto the ground and mock me. I remember one time I tried to play volleyball with the them, but no one wanted me on their team. 'Monsters can't join human teams,' they told me, and it made me angry. By the time I had entered Junior high it died down, but I felt so... alone. People wouldn't talk to me, and when I tried they would call me annoying or ignore me all together."

Ushijima moved closer to Tendou and looked at him straight in the eyes.

Tendou was mesmerized, his sadness seemingly going away. He noticed specks of gold in Ushijima's brown eyes and felt his own grow wide with surprise. Tendou felt a comforting warmth take over his body as he looked back.

Ushijima pulled back, his face slightly pink and he averted his eyes. "I'm sorry." he said. 

"No, no, it's fine, it was actually really comforting...Thank you." Tendou looked away as well as he opened his moth to speak once again. "Hey Ushijima-kun?"

"hm?" 

"Are we, you know, are we... friends?"

Ushijima stopped for a moment opening his eyes and then closing them, allowing a small smile to grace his lip. "Yes." He answered.

"Hey, Ushijima-kun? Can I call you Wakatoshi?" Tendou clamped his eyes shut. He felt himself grow red and awaited to be rejected, but he wasn't.

"Can I call you Satori?" Ushijima asked back.

"Yes!"

"Then yes."

They sat in silence for a while longer before putting on a farming documentary. As it began playing the two found that they couldn't concentrate. They thought back to the times when the were alone and found that it wasn't like that anymore, they had each other now. They had a friend. Ushijima left shortly afterwards bidding farewell to Tendou, only realizing that he was still smiling by the time he got back to his dorm. He felt happy, he felt at ease.

\---------------------------------------------

The next day at practice was uneventful, but for some reason it felt as if the intensity of training had died down. They were told to get into teams and play practice matches, and to Tendou and Ushijima's delight, they ended up on the same one. Their team was powerful. Ushijima's spikes tearing through the opponents like always, and Tendou's blocks shutting down their enemies attempts at attack.

"Hey, you guys, does Tendou seem different to you?" asked Semi. He took a drink of water and continued, "He looks a lot more happy, don't you think?"

"Now that you mention it, he does." Yamagata said. He and Semi looked over at Tendou and were surprised to find him talking to Ushijima. "wow, since when did that happen?"

"They seem close now don't they?" Reon said as he joined them.

 

Tendou headed towards them with a big smile plastered onto his face.

"Hey!" he called out to them, "Do you guys want to eat lunch together later?"

"Sure." said Semi

"Yeah that sounds fun." replied Yamagata.

"Of course." said Reon.

The three of them smiled got up following Tendou, and were confused when he walked them over to Ushijima.

"Hey, Wakatoshi-kun, come eat lunch with us!"

"Okay."

Semi, Reon, and Yamagata were shocked, but they let it go and introduced themselves and their positions.

Ushijima had to admit that he was hoping to eat alone with Tendou, but he had told him that he wanted to introduce him to more people. Ushijima followed them quietly and observed their interactions, he had never been a loud person, and he was never good at making friends, but he had a good feeling with the people he sat by. And as long as Tendou-no, as long as Satori was by his side, he would be happy. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, I love Ushiten so much  
> anyway, thanks for reading, i hope you liked it  
> If you have any suggestions, or any writing advice feel free to tell me!


End file.
